A Kiss on the Forehead
by Natacchi
Summary: Naruto memang sempat bilang pada Sasuke kalau ia tidak mau lagi mendapat ciuman di kening saat hari ulang tahunnya, tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke menganggapnya serius. —Oneshot. BL, AU, OOC. SasuNaru. Dedicated to "Uzumaki Naruto's Birthday 2014" event at Sasuke & Naruto Shrine. A belated birthday gift for Uzumaki Naruto. Happy belated birthday, my hero!


"_Ne, Sasu-_niichan_…."_

"_Hn?"_

"_Naru bingung…."_

"_Ada apa?"_

"_Kenapa ya, orang-orang seneng ngerayain ulang tahun? Naru benci hari ulang tahun…."_

"_Kenapa Naru benci ulang tahun?"_

"_Soalnya…."_

"_Hn?"_

"_Soalnya nggak ada orang yang ngucapin selamat ulang tahun ke Naru saat Naru bangun pagi di hari ulang tahun… Naru juga nggak punya orang yang nyium kening Naru setiap hari ulang tahun Naru… temen-temen Naru bisa ngerasain semua itu, tapi kenapa Naru nggak bisa? Makanya… makanya Naru benci hari ulang tahun."_

"…_."_

"Nii-chan_?"_

_**CUP.**_

"_E-eh? _Nii-chan_ ngapain nyium kening Naru?"_

_**PUK, PUK.**_

"_Mulai sekarang, _Nii-chan_ akan selalu jadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk Naru. _Nii-chan_ juga akan selalu jadi orang yang mencium kening Naru di hari ulang tahun Naru. Jadi, _Nii-chan_ minta Naru jangan benci hari ulang tahun, ya? Karena ulang tahun Naru itu berharga."_

"_U-ung! Naru nggak akan benci hari ulang tahun lagi! Naru suka hari ulang tahun!"_

* * *

**A KISS ON THE FOREHEAD**

_Naruto fanfiction by Natacchi_

**Dedicated to "Uzumaki Naruto's Birthday 2014" event at Sasuke &amp; Naruto Shrine.**

_~Prompt: __**Wagashi **__and __**Kiss**~_

**Warnings:**

_BL. SasuNaru. OOC, Alternative Universe. Bigbro!Sasuke. A belated b'day gift for Naruto._

_._

_[Keterangan:]_

_\- naruto =_ kue ikan yang menjadi salah satu _topping ramen_  
_\- wagashi = _kue tradisional Jepang

.

**ENJOY.**

* * *

Sepasang mata safir mengerjap pelan, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya matahari yang merembes masuk melalui kisi-kisi jendela. Uzumaki Naruto menguap lebar sembari menggosok-gosok matanya untuk menghilangkan kantuk yang tersisa.

"Kenapa aku bisa bermimpi tentang cerita lama itu…," Naruto bergumam pelan sambil memandang langit-langit, teringat akan mimpi abstrak yang baru saja dialaminya.

"Memangnya kau memimpikan apa, Dobe?"

"HUWAA! T-Teme! Apa yang sedang kaulakukan?!" Naruto tersentak kaget saat sesosok wajah tampan tiba-tiba memasuki ruang lingkup penglihatannya. Wajah milik seorang pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu muncul begitu saja, menutupi langit-langit kamar berwarna biru cerah yang sedang asyik ditatap oleh si pirang.

Naruto cepat-cepat mendudukkan dirinya saat Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari jarak pandang sang Uzumaki. Ia melirik pria berusia 24 tahun yang sudah beranjak ke dapur itu sengit. Jantungnya berdebar liar tak terkendali. Melihat wajah orang yang kausukai secara tiba-tiba benar-benar tidak baik untuk jantungmu.

"Jadi, kau tadi bermimpi tentang apa?" Sasuke bertanya seadanya sembari sibuk melakukan entah apa di dapur. Ia memang sudah biasa berada di rumah Naruto. Baginya, ini adalah rumah ketiga, setelah rumah keluarga Uchiha dan apartemennya sendiri. Mereka bahkan saling menukarkan kunci apartemen masing-masing.

Naruto meregangkan lengannya, lalu menjawab pertanyaan sang Uchiha acuh, "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya mimpi konyol."

"Hn," Sasuke bergumam pelan sebagai jawaban. Ia pun kembali ke ruang tengah yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah, lalu meletakkan sebuah piring berisi beberapa potong _naruto_ dan sebuah garpu kecil. Naruto menatap Sasuke keheranan dari ranjangnya, lalu berlari-lari kecil ke arah sang tetangganya itu.

"Apa itu, Teme? _Naruto_ ya?" sang Uzumaki menatap isi piring yang diletakkan Sasuke penuh rasa ingin tahu. Sang Uchiha menjitak kepala pirang milik Naruto sebagai jawaban.

"_Ow_! Apa _sih_, Teme?!" protes Naruto sambil menggosok kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Sasuke menghela napas panjang.

"Hari ini 10 Oktober, ingat? Lagipula ini bukan _naruto_, tapi _wagashi_. Kau bilang ingin makan _wagashi_ berbentuk _naruto_, jadi aku memesannya secara khusus untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu."

"E-eh?"

"Selamat ulang tahun ke-17, Dobe."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dengan gugup saat Sasuke tersenyum kecil ke arahnya. Sial, kenapa Sasuke bisa tersenyum seperti itu? Pipi sang Uzumaki terasa memanas. Jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang. Sial, sial, siaal!

"T-terima kasih, Teme," Naruto bergumam pelan. Entah kenapa suara yang biasa nyaring itu tiba-tiba tidak terdengar lantang. Sasuke tertawa kecil—suatu hal yang sangat jarang dilakukannya. Reaksi tetangga yang sudah dianggap seperti adiknya sendiri itu memang selalu bisa membuat Sasuke tertawa.

Naruto segera menegakkan kepalanya yang sejak tadi asyik menatap lantai saat mendengar tawa Sasuke. Ah, betapa ia menyukai sosok pria yang sedang tertawa lepas di hadapannya ini.

Naruto dan Sasuke merupakan teman sepermainan sejak kecil. Sejak kecil, Naruto tinggal sendirian di apartemen sempit peninggalan kakeknya. Ia dihidupi oleh guru sang kakek, namun meski begitu, ia ditinggal sendirian di dalam rumah itu. Saat itulah, ia bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Naruto masih berumur tujuh tahun saat ia bertemu dengan Sasuke yang saat itu sudah duduk di bangku SMP. Kala itu, Naruto selalu mengikuti sang Uchiha ke mana pun, persis seperti anak ayam yang mengekori induknya.

Pada awalnya, Naruto dan Sasuke selalu bertengkar tentang setiap hal yang mereka lakukan. Namun seiring waktu berjalan, mereka makin tak terpisahkan. Hingga akhirnya saat Sasuke memasuki bangku kuliah, ia memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri, lalu menyewa apartemen sempit tepat di sebelah tempat tinggal Naruto.

Sudah lima tahun berlalu, kini Sasuke sudah menjadi pria dewasa yang bekerja di perusahaan ternama di Konoha. Namun ia masih tetap di sana, di sisi Naruto, terus menjaga dan menemani sang Uzumaki hingga saat ini.

Awalnya Naruto memang menganggap Sasuke sebagai seorang kakak. Namun sikap lembut—yang terkadang menyebalkan—si _raven_ yang hanya ditujukan padanya membuat Naruto sadar, kalau perasaan aneh yang sering ia alami saat bersama Sasuke adalah cinta. Tentu saja, ia tidak berniat untuk mengungkapkannya. Naruto tidak mau membuat hubungan mereka yang sudah seperti kakak adik ini hancur hanya karena keegoisannya.

"Oi, Dobe, apa yang sedang kaulakukan?"

Naruto tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya saat suara Sasuke menyeruak masuk melalui gendang telinganya. Ia tersentak kaget, lalu otomatis mundur tiga langkah saat menyadari bahwa jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Sasuke sudah dipersempit tanpa ragu oleh sang Uchiha. Sang pemilik mata obsidian pun mendengus, "Aku tidak akan menggigitmu, bodoh."

Sasuke mulai melangkah, kembali mempersempit jaraknya dengan si pirang. Naruto membeku. Ia pun mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, lalu memejamkan matanya sembari berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang kembali berdentum liar. _Here it comes_….

**PUK, PUK.**

Naruto segera membuka kelopak matanya saat ia tidak merasakan sensasi yang ia harapkan di keningnya. Ia mendongakkan wajah, lalu mendapati Sasuke sedang menepuk-nepuk kepalanya pelan. "Cepat sikat gigi dan makan _wagashi_ itu, Dobe," ucapnya datar, lalu berjalan ke arah sofa kumal yang berada di dekatnya.

Eh?

Naruto memegang kepalanya yang baru saja ditepuk oleh Sasuke, merasa kebingungan. Mimpi yang tadi dialaminya mendadak kembali terputar di dalam otaknya. Ciuman di kening saat hari ulang tahun… kenapa Sasuke tidak mencium keningnya hari ini?

"Erm… Teme, kau tidak melupakan sesuatu?"

"Hn?"

"Yah, sesuatu… kau tahu, hadiah ulang tahunku?"

"Bukannya _wagashi_ itu hadiahnya, Dobe? Jangan bicara bodoh, cepat sikat gigimu."

Naruto masih berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi dengan otaknya yang terasa lamban. Oke, jadi untuk pertama kalinya selama sepuluh tahun, Sasuke tidak memberi ciuman di keningnya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Oke… tunggu dulu, kenapa?

Naruto segera berlari kecil ke arah Sasuke, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah sang Uchiha. "Kau yakin kau tidak melupakan sesuatu, Teme?" ia bertanya sambil menatap Sasuke penuh harap. Sasuke mendengus.

"Kau ini persisten sekali. Aku sudah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Aku juga sudah memberimu hadiah. Apa lagi?"

"Kau melupakan sesuatu yang penting di antara 'ucapan selamat' dan 'hadiah', kau tahu."

"Lupa?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada skeptis, lalu kembali mendengus. Naruto kini sudah memeluk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana. Sasuke pun menghadapkan dirinya ke arah si pirang, "Jadi, apa hal yang kulupakan ini? _You can tell me and we can let this over with_."

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat?"

"Hn."

"Coba ingat-ingat dulu, Teme…."

"Kenapa kau berbelit-belit? _Spit it_."

"…."

"Dobe!"

"Argh! Kau tidak memberi ciuman di keningku padahal sudah berjanji untuk terus melakukannya setiap hari ulang tahunku dasar teme jelek menyebalkaaan!" teriak Naruto sebal, kalimat itu ia sebutkan dengan cepat dan tanpa jeda. Ia lalu kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lutut, merasa malu setengah mati.

"…." Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan gabungan ekspresi heran dan takjub. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa pening. Ia tidak habis pikir, apa yang sebenarnya si bodoh ini pikirkan.

"Dengar, Dobe," ucap Sasuke pelan, berharap agar Naruto mampu mencerna tiap patah kata yang ia keluarkan, "aku tidak lupa dengan janji itu, kau tahu."

"…Kalau begitu… kenapa?"

Sasuke mendengus—lagi, entah untuk keberapa kalinya—saat mendengar tanya lirih si pirang. "Karena kau yang memintaku untuk tidak melakukannya lagi, Dobe."

"HAH? Kapan aku memintamu melakukan itu?!" tiba-tiba saja Naruto menegakkan kepalanya dan berseru nyaring. Sasuke merasa telinganya sedikit berdenging. Ia menjitak Naruto sekali untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Dua minggu lalu, Dobe. Kau mengatakannya bersamaan dengan saat kau meminta _wagashi_ berbentuk _ramen _itu."

"Aku tidak ingat, Teme!"

"Tapi aku ingat, Dobe. Waktu itu kau bilang tidak wajar untuk remaja lelaki jika mendapatkan ciuman di kening oleh tetangganya, apalagi tetangganya itu pria yang usianya terpaut tujuh tahun darinya. Kau bilang itu hal yang aneh. Makanya aku tidak melakukannya lagi."

"…." Naruto menganga lebar, teringat akan malam saat ia mengucapkan hal itu. Ya, ia memang sempat bicara seperti itu saat Sasuke datang untuk makan malam bersamanya hari itu, tapi ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud serius. Naruto hanya terbawa suasana. Si pirang lupa apa penyebab ia sampai berkata seperti itu, tapi sang Uzumaki tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan mengingat perkataan konyolnya.

"…Aku… tidak serius saat itu kok…" gumam Naruto dengan volume suara terkecil yang bisa ia keluarkan. "Ha?" Sasuke refleks merespon. "Kubilang aku tidak serius saat itu, Teme! Ugh, ini benar-benar konyol," Naruto pun mengulangi kalimatnya dengan seruan kecil, lalu menggerutu pelan. Pipinya kembali memanas tanpa disadari. Sialan.

"…." Sasuke mengobservasi setiap gerak-gerik Naruto dalam diam. "Jadi, kau tetap menginginkan ciuman itu, Dobe?" ia bertanya iseng. Naruto segera memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. Usaha yang bagus, kalau saja Sasuke tidak menahan kepala pirang Naruto agar tetap menatap sepasang obsidian milik sang Uchiha.

"Kalau mau dicium, bilang saja, Dobe," goda Sasuke sambil menyeringai kecil. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto. Sang Uzumaki refleks menutup mata safirnya, mempersiapkan hatinya untuk sensasi hangat bibir Sasuke di keningnya. Namun alih-alih ciuman, Sasuke malah menyentil dahi Naruto keras.

"_Ow_! Apa-apaan _sih_ kau, Tem—"

**CUP**.

"Itu hadiah spesial tahun ini, Dobe. Sekarang cepat makan _wagashi_-mu."

Naruto menutup bibirnya yang baru saja dikecup oleh Sasuke dengan punggung tangan. Wajah kecokelatannya memerah, jantungnya berdegup liar seperti ingin mendobrak keluar dari tulang rusuknya.

"TEMEEE!"

Sasuke tertawa kecil saat melihat reaksi yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto. Ah, betapa ia menyukai si tetangga bodohnya yang satu ini.

* * *

**~THE END~**

* * *

**Author's note:**

Fresh from the oven. Fyuh. Niatnya nggak mau ikut event ini, tapi prompt-nya kelewat menarik untuk dilewatkan begitu saja. Untung masih sempat bikin penpik. Maaf kalau ceritanya kelewat simple dan gak ada meaning begini. :"3

So, happy belated birthday to Uzumaki Naruto! Semoga di akhir ceritamu beberapa minggu lagi, kamu bisa happy end sama Sasuke :") I'll miss you, my hero.

Kritik, saran, dan concrit yang berguna demi kemajuan karya ini selalu diterima dengan hati lapang lho~ ;)

.

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

**DOUMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**


End file.
